User talk:Blakeshelton*Mistystar*
Important! Please read for my rules for my talk page and other stuff. Thank you! * Welcome to my talk page! Follow my rules please! You can come here to talk to me or ask me questions 1. No foul language. I don’t like it at all! 2. No talking bad about other members. We all have faults. Yes, including you. 3. Sign your comment with your signature! My main pet peeve! So do it on here! I will not answer your questions if you asked me one other wise! 4. Use proper english! I can understand some spelling errors but not like u for you and so on. No writing your messages like this WeLcoMe tO my TaLk PaGe! I do not like that and it is annoying! Follow those rules and I welcome you. Be sure to put your Signature or else I will not answer your questions if you asked me one! - i'd like to join your Clan! 23:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) can you put your signature too so I know who to respond to? Thanks! Her's my answer: 1. I'm female 2. I'd like to be called Lightningpaw 23:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki! Be aware that this is not a role-playing wiki, so what you are doing right now violates the WWiki is Not Policy. There is still a lot to do on the wiki, though! You can join projects and edit articles. Also, you can't have a piicture of Mistystar on your userpage. You might want to read the wiki policies before continuing on this wiki. WWiki is NOT, Image Use, Signatures, and Policies are all good places to start. 23:43, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I am honored to be in RiverClan! 23:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You make the pictures on Pixrl, which I use, or Gimp. Type either one oin inti the search bar, and it'll come up with either one.and my cat looks like this: 02:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Information Ok, long speech! XD So, the picture is called a charart. You can make one by using Pixlr, Gimp, or Sumopaint. I use Pixlr, but Gimp is the best! It just requires downloading. Then you get blanks from PCA like this. From there you take in onto your preferred website and fill it in like this. To make them really good, you can go onto tutorials like this one. That's the one I used. Hope that helped! If you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! =) 02:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Search Any search bar, like google? 02:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Save the blank cat picture to your computer, then open the picture on pixrl. 03:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC) no, he hasn't been bothering me. I told him to "stop" in a firm voice. There was no red ant in my nest. :D 03:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) there are tabs on the side that show you the features. The last one has colors. Click on the color thing and it'll give you choices. 04:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It needs an ending so it can tell which quality it's in. .png is the highest quality, but I use .jpg which is mostly used for photographs. And would you like me to tmake you a signature? 13:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Answers You see where it says Open Image from URL? That's where you copy the URL of the pictures. For example: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110313165313/warriors/images/6/69/DeputyLongFemale.png You put that URL into the box and the picture will come. 17:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) When you finally get there, see the box with the heading Tools? At the bottom there are seven boxes; one big and six little. You click the box to change the color. The big box is the color you're using now. Btw, how old are you? 18:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Siggie So you can make a siggie by going to this link. Or you can ask me to make one if it's too hard. Just ask! 18:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You can get userboxes by going to this link. Then you click on one of the links and next to the userboxes there's a code. If you put those codes on your userpage, the userbox will show up! XD 18:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) signature Sure, I'll make you a signature! Just fill this out on my talkpage: Words: links: Borders: Syombols: Colors: Spottedstar42The WWiki vandals Must fall!!! 21:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) here's the code! Go to your preferences page and go down to the signature box and put this code in. *Mistystar* Wiki Oh really? I'm really sorry, but to be on this wiki, you have to be at least thirteen years of age. I feel bad for doing this, but I have reported you to Moonflight, one of the admins. She'll do what she has to do, but you can come back in September! 15:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, you'll get your username back. Your account on this wiki will just be blocked until you turn 13. Then when you turn 13, you can come back on the same account. 19:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) That's great! Can't wait until September so you can come back! 19:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) sure i'll lead the clan! And could you give me my warrior name on my b-day, July 1st? 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I am hinored to take Cherrypaw as an apprentice. Thank you. I will train her hard and she will become a great warrior. 02:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I will look after the Clan safely. 02:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thank you for your offer, but i choose not to take a mate. it's my destiny. 03:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks 03:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thank you. I will work hard to lead this Clan. Take care on your journey. 16:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile It violates the NOT Policy, which can be found here. This isn't an RP website, so, please remove anything regarding it. If you don't, you can be reported to a sysops for it. 16:14, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Great! Just tell me what you want it to look like by filling out this form: ✲Links ✲Colors ✲Fonts ✲Sizes ✲Highlighting/Borders ✲Symbols Then I can make you one. 00:59, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Here's the code: Mistystar Do you like it? 23:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It should work now. If it still doesn't, make sure you checked custom signatue in your preferences and you typed in: 20:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Siggie You're welcome! I'm glad you like it! =) 23:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Same way as before. 01:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hi! It's me, Thistleberry. Here's your charart: If you need sometime changed, let me know. :) . 05:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! 15:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What's up? xD 23:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's ok! :) 11:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Waiting to get Spiderstar's loner image approved :) How about you? (P.S you forgot to sign) 23:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, what colours do you want? 22:42 Wed Nov 16 I actually can't, sorry. The coding doesn't turn out right. Ask someone else than 21:17 Thu Nov 17